


The Irony

by TheEloquentOne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentOne/pseuds/TheEloquentOne
Summary: After a quarrel with his lady, Chat Noir turns to Marinette for peace of mind. This results in smiles, laughter, and warmth, despite the cold.





	The Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I am happy to announce that this was my first attempt at fan fiction. Originally, this was to be more than just a oneshot, but I found it sweeter by itself.

    Rain drummed quietly against the iron beams above his head, creating a steady rhythm that went hand in hand with his bird’s eye view of a grey Parisian sky. Looking down, he saw several umbrellas held high, bobbing up and down as feet splashed through wet puddles. It was a Wednesday evening, and many were rushing home before it became dark. For most, the rain was a burden, an excuse to wear a frown until it ceased, but Chat Noir cherished it, hoped for it, even. It may have been rather ironic for him to think so, but this weather was beautiful, and it brought a sense of relaxation over him.

    A _thump_ was heard beside him, causing his ears — the feline pair — to twitch. “A cat who enjoys the rain? What’s next, _chaton_ , a sudden urge to bathe?” Ladybug teased, bopping his nose before settling down beside him on the beam, legs swinging back and forth.

    “I could say the same for you, Bugaboo. It is rather strange for a bug, such as yourself, to be flying about in this weather.”

    She laughed, and leaned into him, causing a light blush to dust his cheeks, which was thankfully concealed by the black domino mask he wore. He adored her, in such a way that mere words could not possibly explain his emotions, but she was practically blind when it came to his endearments. Her blindness left him quite empty at times, actually, but Ladybug was his addiction, and the end of his tail flicked from side to side happily as he drank in her affection.

    They said nothing for a short while, simply enjoying the other’s presence as the rain continued to pour, breathing in the crisp air. Moments like this, where the two heroes had the opportunity to enjoy peace of mind, were rare, and they were to be savored. Papillon’s attacks on the city, though they had lessened, had become ruthless. The villain had recently begun to target not just the hero duo, but innocent citizens, causing destruction that at times even Ladybug’s lucky charm could not fix. Lives had been lost, souls emptied and minds scarred, but the duo went on, doing their best to glue the pieces back together after each assault to the city. For now, just now, their nightmares lay at rest.

    Ladybug’s hand reached out to scratch behind her partner’s cat ears, earning her a rumbling purr. She sighed, “I wish things could be like this more often — just the two of us, perched atop the Eiffel Tower, gazing over Paris.”

    Chat looked at her, his green, feline-like eyes meeting her beautiful bluebell ones. His eyebrows knitted together under the mask, and he took her hands in his clawed ones, “Things _can_ be like this more often, Ladybug! The only thing keeping us from spending time together outside of these pesky akuma attacks is — ”

    She pulled her hands away from his roughly, suddenly furious, “Chat Noir, how many times do I have to remind you that we cannot reveal our identities to each other? It is extremely dangerous, and as Paris’ only defense against Papillon, we must avoid all risks!” Ladybug was standing now, arms crossed, looking down at him.

    “M’lady, please, if you would only hear me out — ”

    “I’ve heard enough, Chat.”

    The spotted heroine unlatched her yo-yo from her hip, zipping away without a second glance at her partner.

...

    Ladybug tumbled through her balcony trap door and onto her bed, transforming in a flash of pink light into her civilian persona. She lay down on the pink sheets, huffing in annoyance, and turned to her bug-like companion. “Can you _believe_ that cat, Tikki? If he brings it up again, I swear, I’ll…” She proceeded to roughly slam her face into a pillow, letting out a groan.

    “Marinette, you’re being over-dramatic again,” Tikki squeaked, “While it is true that exposing your civilian selves to each other is dangerous, you can’t blame him for wishing for a relationship rid of all barriers with you.” The kwami floated over to her chosen’s shoulder, laying a paw, or rather a nub, on it in reassurance.

    After a moment’s silence, Marinette lifted her face from the pillow, turning to her companion once more, “You’re right, Tikki, I _am_ being a bit stubborn with Chat… I just panic at the thought of Papillon using that information to manipulate us.” The girl rolled onto her back, eyes gazing to the trap door above her head.

    “You can apologize tomorrow during patrol, but for now, you should take a shower and get ready for bed, it’s getting late. And while you’re at it, I’d like a cookie, or two, if you don’t mind,” she giggled.

    The girl glanced to her alarm clock, which read **20:32** in bold lettering — it was getting late, indeed. She retrieved her kwami’s preferred snack, delivering it before rushing to the bathroom, shedding her clothing as she made her way.

...

    Chat Noir made his way across the rooftops, rain hitting his leather covered back steadily and the cool night air nipping at his nose, turning it bright red. Although the scenery was rather lovely, he was shivering from the cold and his mind was still clouded with Ladybug’s words. He was running blindly, and before he knew it, he was standing across from the familiar _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_. The feline hero grinned, eyes closing as he thought of the bakery’s warmth and the gentle girl who lay inside. “I’m sure the _purrincess_ wouldn’t mind if I dropped in for a quick _chat_ and _purr_ - _haps_ a cup of cocoa…”

    Soon enough, one of his claws was tapping on Marinette’s trap door, but there was no response. He shivered, ears shrinking before her brightly lit window caught his attention. It was open just a crack, and without a second thought he let himself in, though it was a rather tight fit. He found no one inside, but settled for waiting until Marinette appeared. If anything, his excuse was that the window just so happened to be left wide open, and he was simply teaching her a lesson on the consequences of such actions.

    He made himself comfortable on the girl’s chaise, curling up in a manner much like his namesake, and looked around, eyes landing on a collage of pictures on the far wall. They were all pictures of his civilian self, the one and only Adrien Agreste, and he snickered, wishing he could tease her about it. Although, it was rather expected for a designer to look towards his father for inspiration, Gabriel Agreste was considered to be a fashion icon, after all. He then grimaced at the thought of the man, choosing instead to close his eyes and relish in the warmth that surrounded him.

    Suddenly, he heard a door swing open, followed by the sound of footsteps, and then a small squeak of surprise. He opened his eyes, and then froze at the scene that lay before him, a dark blush visibly forming on the entirety of his face.

    In front of him, standing slightly wet in nothing but a flimsy cotton towel, was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and she was obviously embarrassed at his presence. Quickly, he covered his eyes, ducking his head and letting out a flurry of apologies and explanations as to why he was in her bedroom. He finished with a last squeaky, “I’m sorry.”

    After a few moments of dreadful silence, as well as a desperate prayer on Chat’s part, Marinette made her move, laying a gentle hand on the hero’s shoulder. This was her partner, even if he did not realize it in their current situation, and after years of protecting Paris as a pair, she put her trust in him completely. “It’s fine, _chaton_ , I know you didn’t mean to peek. Now, turn around and let me get changed. Then, we’ll talk.” Chat Noir nodded, red as a tomato, doing as told and turning around with his eyes shut tight while the girl shuffled through her drawers.

...

    Once dressed in her usual pajamas, a white pink-polka-dotted tank top and matching pink sweatpants, the girl turned to the hunched feline, “You can open your eyes now, tomcat.” Chat hesitated before doing so, turning around and lifting his head to look at the girl. He still wore a quite noticeable blush, which only served to highlight his slit, cat-like eyes. Marinette blinked, still not used to her partner’s exaggerated features, even after years of working together. Catching herself, she quickly smirked, “Now tell me, why on Earth would you sneak into an empty teenage girl’s room? You’re not a pervert… or are you, Chat Noir?”

    He choked, “N-no! That is most definitely not the case, Princess!” She giggled at his awkwardness, taking a seat next to him before he continued. “Well, you see… I angered Ladybug earlier today with my foolishness… and she flew off, so I decided to patrol to let off some steam. But, the weather wasn’t the best, and I just so happened to land right in front of your bakery, so I decided to drop in. I tapped on your trap door and there was no answer, but your window happened to be open so I entered even though you weren’t inside. In my defense, I had no idea you were showering…” He scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, cat ears tucked back against wild blonde strands.

    Marinette nodded slowly, then lifted a brow, “Reasonable enough, but, what do you mean you ‘angered Ladybug with your foolishness’? You shouldn’t put yourself down like that.” Of course, she knew about the events that had taken place earlier, but did her words actually leave such a negative impact on her partner?

    Chat Noir sighed, frowning, “Whenever I even remotely suggest revealing our identities to each other, she goes off on me about the dangers of doing so. A part of me knows that she’s right, but another says otherwise.”

    Guilt started to show in the girl’s eyes, but luckily, the cat-themed hero saw it as sympathy. “How about some cocoa to cheer you up?” she suggested quietly, before noticing his shivering. “Oh, you must be freezing! Well, I guess the cocoa will fix that, too. I’ll be right back.”

...

    Marinette returned with two mugs filled to the brim with steaming hot cocoa, but she handed them both to Chat Noir. “Hold these for a second, I’ve got other things to get.” She returned once more with a platter covered in assorted pastries that made the other’s mouth water. After dropping that off with him as well, the girl rushed to her closet, struggling to pull a large, fluffy blanket down. She succeeded in doing so, but ended up falling down on her butt, resulting in a few snickers from Chat. That earned him a furious stare from the small girl, which shut him up immediately, but both of them broke into giggles right after. She stood up, “C’mon, the rain has stopped, and the stars are out.” The boy grinned, gathering the platter and mugs before following her outside.

    Soon enough, both of them were wrapped up in the blanket on Marinette’s balcony, cups of cocoa in hand and pastries disappearing one by one. As they made conversation, their breath turned into white fog, and the cool night air nipped at their noses, but they could not have been warmer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic! Please feel free to critique in the comment section, for I hope to improve this way!


End file.
